twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Finnish coven
The Finnish coven '''is a group of nomadic vampires and has been loctated somewhere in Finland. The coven is one of the largest and powerful coven, they are known to be very loyal to each other and but put less value on human life than most other vampires. They currently live in Forks, Washington, which they have no plans of leaving, unless forced to. The coven is currently composing of: Basil with the power to create a gravitational vacuum; Kaisa, with the ability to never run off any idea; Linus, with the talent to influence natural disasters, Vibeke, the mate of Bismark and able to command over others by spoken words, and Bismark, the mate of Vibeke. The coven also includes, the vampire; Lasse, gifted with the raw talent of Seismic Attraction; Reeta, the mate of Basil; Taavi, gifted with the power of Reality Distortion; Arja, with the talent of Distraction Deprivation; Heini; Björn and Jonsu, gifted with the raw ability of Warding shield. The coven was original created by Eljas, with the talent to alter his appearance and his mate, Karin and another couple, composing of Agust and Zita. History Early history The coven originated in Finland and consisted of Eljas, Karin, Agust and Zita. Eljas was a carefully planning but power hungry vampire,he possessed the power to change his appearance. He had noticed why he possessed his gift, that personalities from a vampires human life can manifest into a special talent once a human has been turned. So far he has been very successful, adding Kaisa and Basil, who all possess a promising talent into his coven. He wanted different types of powers at her disposal, all his coven members possess a different raw talent. Sometime during the late 10th Century, the coven was visited by the Volturi, they would have come sooner, but Zita used has tried to "convince" them to leave, but failed. Aro had 'found' out about Eljas, his gift and his intentions, but Karin chanted that the coven needed him or they wouldn't survive, Aro decided to let him stay and told him the Volturi's excuse for visiting them; that they had been drawing minor attention from nearby humans. At some point, Eljas and his mate Karin, added to other member; Basil and Kaisa. Both young vampire, as they treasured humanity and often wishes they were still human. The siblings were initially resentful of Eljas for what he had done to them, and couldn't develop there feelings, but to destroy the coven. Sometime during the 1300's Basil has added other members to his coven, Linus, a potential member able to influene the nature, Bismark, a young a man with superior strength and combat skills. After a few century the coven welcomed a new member to the coven, Vibeke, how was brought to the coven by her mate, Bismark. It is unknown if the coven has other members, though their had been whispers about 3 other members, Lasse, Reeta and Tarja who joined the coven later. However, with the time Basil became more and more might hungry and started to collect more gifted Vampire, only to withstand the power of the Volturi. To be not associated with the Volturi, the Finnish coven created their own Laws and created many alliances, to be unconquerable. Members Living *Basil: Basil is the current leader of the coven and gifted with the ability of Gravitational manipulation. He is seen as being the most over-protective of his coven. The founder and complete ruler of the coven, was born in Finland in the early 600's AD. He was commissioned as a messenger through Europe. During his travel, Basil had to deliver one letter to a city at the baltic coast of Finland, their, he met Eljas. He noticed his strong talent and turned him into a vampire straight away. Basil stayed with the that vampire until the 630's AD, and returned to his native city, to change his sister, Kaisa. Basil and his sister, arrived back to the coven a few years later, and in the 900's Basil and Kaisa, took over the coven and created the Finnish coven. *Kaisa: Kaisa is Basil's biological sister and co-leader of the coven, she is gifted with the raw talent to have always another idea. She has a quiet somber demeanor and rarely seen speaking. *Bismark: Bismark is a member of the Finnish coven and the mate of Vibeke. He is also the one how brought her to the coven. *Vibeke: Vibeke is the newest member of the Finnish coven, the risen why she joined the coven was Bismark, her mate. She is also gifted with the ability of Suggestive compelment. She has also shown a quiet demeanor. Speaking only a few times during her time with the coven. Though it is shown when she has spoken her words have great insight. *Linus: Linus is the strongest member of the coven and gifted with the unique ability of Disaster inducement, which allows him to alter natural disasters (i.e. floos, tornados, hurricanes, volcanic eruptions, earthquakes, heatwaves and landslides). *Lasse: Lasse is one of the newest member of the coven able to track others, but sensing theire presence from a great distance. *Reeta: Reeta is another of the newest member of the coven and the mate of Basil. *Taavi: Taavi is on of the newest member of the Finnish coven and gifted with the ability of Reality Distortion. *Jonsu: Jonsu is a member of the coven and gifted with the ability to repel persuers a distance away from by making them lose focuse and drift a far distance from him. *Arja: Arja is gifted with the ability to remove anothers distractions and keep them on task or on course. *Sirkku:' *'Björn:' The coven may have other members, Aro has read Eljas' thoughts and he had mentioned a few details, whether they were true is unknown. Former and Deceased *'Eljas: Eljas was the original leader and founder of the Finnish coven, before he was killed by his creation Kaisa and her brother, Basil. He was also the mate of Karin. *Karin: Karin was a member of the original Finnish coven, she was also the mate of the leader, Eljas. *Agust: Agust was a member of the Finnish coven, before he was killed by Basil. He was also the mate of Zita. *Zita: Zita was a member of the Finnish coven, before she was killed, she was also the mate of Agust. *Freja:' Freja was a member of the Finnish coven, but joined later the Belgian coven, only to keep the power of the coven. *'Ansgar:' Ansgar is the mate of Freja and joined with her the Belgian coven. *'Folke:' Folke is a former member of the Finnish coven and joined the Belgian coven. Desired Members *'Rasmus:' Rasmus is a nomadic vampire and the mate of Kaisa. He never had the intention, to join the coven and is gifted with the raw talent to to scare his persuers away. Travia *The Finnish coven is a vampire coven in the TwilightFanon Saga, comprising of eleven vampires. Including the deceased and former members, the tally goes up to nineteen members. It is also memtioned that eleven of the Finns have a special talent, inclueding both former and current vampire. *The coven has a two different residences, the first one is a old fisher lodge in Vaasa, the second resicence is a leaked cruiseliner at the Baltic coast. *. *. See also *Bismark and Vibeke *Eljas and Karin *Agust and Zita *Basil and Reeta *Rasmus and Kaisa *Finnish hideout 'Eljas • Karin • Agust • Zita • Tarja • Freja •Ansgar • Folke''' |} Category:Covens Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox Category:Finnish coven Category:Coven With Special Abilities‏‎